


Karen yes? Karen no！

by Keneewang



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Gen, SPOILERS for Spiderman: Homecoming
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 20:24:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11516790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keneewang/pseuds/Keneewang
Summary: 拿回蜘蛛裝和Karen談心的Peter，因為誤會惹出的一點小麻煩。劇透注意。





	Karen yes? Karen no！

  「Karen，真開心再次見到妳。妳過得怎樣啊？」Peter穿著蜘蛛裝坐在屋簷旁，雙腳一下一下的晃著。

  通常這時候Peter早就興沖沖的做著社區型蜘蛛人，不過現在他有更重要的事情需要Karen的幫忙。

  那一切發生的太快了！

  從蜘蛛裝被Mr. Stark沒收，到蜘蛛裝重新回到Peter手中，然後被梅嬸發現蜘蛛人的真實身分，蜘蛛裝又再次被梅嬸沒收。

  Peter花了整整兩周的時間向梅嬸保證自己會注意安全，不過Peter還是無法阻止梅嬸對Mr. Stark的抱怨。

  至少，Peter現在拿回蜘蛛裝。

  「還不錯，謝謝你的關心。」Karen回覆並關心Peter，「你呢？和麗茲的進度如何？」

  Peter往後躺倒在屋頂上，語氣充滿了難過，「我沒有辦法……我將她的父親送進監獄，我沒有想到麗茲會因為這樣轉學，我無法想像……」

  「你對這件事感到後悔嗎？」Karen不帶任何情緒的問。

  「我不知道，」Peter語氣依舊有些迷茫，「他做了錯事。」

  「我不了解你在猶疑什麼，」Karen停頓了下，「或許我可以播給Mr. Stark。」

  「什麼？太讚了！」Peter坐了起來，興奮的翻了個後空翻，在視線中看見播號中的頭像時才反應過來，「別別別！掛掉它！」

  「已執行動作。」Karen取消通話。

  「Mr. Stark很忙，我不該沒事就打擾給他。」Peter努力的想表現出自己的成熟，但嘴角卻忍不住上揚，為了這個秘密的發現，「我的導師是Happy。」

  「你很開心。」Karen直述她觀測到的事實。

  「是呀！對了，妳會記錄我所看到的一切，」Peter突然想起一開始的目的，「那上次Mr. Stark打來的電話妳有紀錄嗎？」

  「已記錄，需要播放並進行分析？」Karen詢問。

  「超酷！放出來。」Peter盤腿坐在屋頂上撐著下巴，認真地聽Stark的稱讚，「那天真是太可惜了！Mr. Stark第一次稱讚我耶！我居然沒辦法專心聽。」

  「訊號來源來自紐約上州，已反追蹤到Mr. Stark的位置，正在紐約曼哈頓島。」Karen匯報分析結果，但Peter沉浸在Mr. Stark的稱讚中絲毫沒有注意到。

  影片播放完畢，Peter開心的說，「再放一次！」

  「訊號已被FRIDAY偵測。」Karen盡責的再播放一遍，同時提醒，「Mr. Stark的來電，要接嗎？」

  「什麼FRIDAY？」Peter驚慌地說，他好不容易得到Mr. Stark的信任，不能在他面前表現出幼稚的樣子，「不不！別接通！」

  不過Peter的拒絕沒有用，FRIDAY侵入Karen的系統中，接通來電。

  「Peter Parker，」Tony的大頭看了Peter一眼，然後看向右上方，「你居然追蹤我的位置。」

  正巧，影片播放到Stark稱讚Peter做的好。

  Peter敢發誓那瞬間，他看見Mr. Stark的表情扭曲了下。

  「Mr. Stark，我沒有追蹤你！」Peter站起來緊張的解釋，「Karen，關掉影片！」

  「FRIDAY，」沒有提起剛剛聽見的聲音，Tony的注意力放在右上方的影像，「匯報來自蜘蛛裝的信號偵測結果。」

  「偵測到Karen的追蹤訊號，」Peter聽見比Karen更成熟的女聲從電話那頭傳來，「Peter Parker在紐約時間15:58分播放Boss的來電影片，並進行追蹤分析。」

  「Mr. Stark你聽我解釋！」Peter想起Karen似乎真的有提到分析一詞，「我沒有……」

  「Boss，你的能源不足30%。」FRIDAY打斷Peter的話。

  「Mr. Stark，你穿著鋼鐵裝？」Peter這反應過來Tony為什麼說話時不是一直看著螢幕，「你需要幫忙嗎？」

  「不用了。」Tony直接切斷通訊。

  Peter沮喪的坐下，還來不及重新審視自己糟糕的表現，就看見一道紅色的身影劃過，停在他的身旁。

  Tony從鋼鐵裝中走下來，雙手抱胸的俯視Peter。

  「Mr. Stark！」Peter驚喜地站起身來脫掉面罩，「剛剛只有你一個人嗎？你還好嗎？有受傷嗎？」

  Tony忽略Peter那些讓他感到不自在的關心，手指輕點著手錶提醒Peter，「小子，我在等你的解釋。」

 

【End】


End file.
